Metal Gear Solid 4 Walkthrough/Act 2
This is part 2 of the MGS4 walkthrough. Cove Valley Village When you regain control of Snake, I personally recommend sniping all the PMC soldiers, starting with the ones patrolling the perimeter as they are more readily visible than the ones guarding the prisoners. The firefight between PMC and the militia will start, so keep sniping them until all enemies in the village are taken out. The PMC will then send reinforcements, keep sniping them so the militia can freely advance; they came from the big road, so grab a spot by the blocks or crates overlooking the road and snipe them as they approach. The militia will open up a small house which contains several items and a Double-Barrel. The right-most shack when you exit the house contains an AN-94 along with some ammo for it. The militia will then begin their push. Be careful, as the PMCs has the higher ground and will most likely give an Alert if the player is moving recklessly. Keep pushing until you reach the high ground. After that, you will encounter another PMC patrol; be careful,the spaces this time are limited, and any reckless movement will give away the player's position. Clear the patrol and head for the next area. Power Station The Power Station is a target of the rebels. Following them is a good way to get here, but you won't find many items along the way. There are two ways to go when you reach the Power Station. 1) Attack the compound with the rebels by going straight ahead; or 2) Proceed along the right, where you can find some snipers and a mortar emplacement. I recommend the right path, as the PMCs have machine gun nests. Use the mortars to blast 'em. If you have plenty of tranq ammo, you might prefer to send the soldiers to sleep (in warzones like this, any killed soldiers are quickly replaced) but stray bullets often kill the slumbering PMC troops anyway. War is cruel. When the rebels eliminate the PMC defenses, they shut down the power to the facility - you can do this yourself by blowing up the machinery in the control room. It is possible to fire a rocket from the slope near the mortar emplacement, aiming over the wall and through the window, but it can be tricky: it's easier to simply storm inside and use explosives or high-powered guns to achieve the same effect. Climb up the climbable power pole, and carefully cross the wires. Drop down into the fenced area by the other pole to find even more items. That, or you can take out the guards in the around the power station (behind the walls), and just let the Rebels take out the power station. You'll meet with Drebin again. If you did help the rebels defeat the PMCs here (you don't have to), then you can follow the rebels to the next area where you will find a secret rebel encampment. There, you can pick up a Javelin and the XM8. Head up the following steep hill, and enter the next area. If you were smart enough to have befriended the Rebels by now, you can take the left path, and just blast through like nobody's business. When you reach forks in the road, always take the left. This will take you to a supply depot, which is rather lightly patrolled, and then after that, you get to the Vista Mansion. This path is much easier than taking the other paths, which are all heavily defended. Confinement Facility The Confinement Facility is even better defended than the Power Station. Strykers and choppers and PMCs, oh my! Use an RPG to kill the Stryker, and sneak into the facility. In the back of the Confinement Facility, there are prisoners. SAVE THEM! Why? To be nice; no matter how hard you try, the PMCs keep respawning. Leave the area before the choppers get there. Vista Mansion The rebels will be attacking the PMCs outside the compound. Once you get close enough to the main road, a cutscene for the Rebel bulldozer will begin. After it finishes, just sit tight until the next short cutscene as the bulldozer crashes through the gate. All the PMCs outside the mansion walls will be dead, and one of them had a Masterkey, so go pick up everyones stuff. Enter the compound. I recommend taking the right path, clinging to the wall (you can run, no one will notice). This path will take you past some iPod music. When you get to the stairs along the northern wall, make sure the coast is clear, and make your way to the closest door, which will lead you to a dining room. Pick up the gun in the fireplace, then make your way upstairs. 2 PMCs will be making their way down the stairs when you get to them, avoid them. Head up the stairs, through the master bedroom (check out the ceiling by the fan), and onto the roof. Jump down the skylight, head down the stairs, head through the cellar, and heal before going up the ladder. Movie time. (If you took my advice earlier, and passed through the supply depot instead of the confinement facility, then you can head back there on the main road and pick up some stuff, PMC free.) Research Lab First things first. FROGs are on their way. Hide under a bed if you're going for a no-alert playthrough. Kill them, or tranq them from underneath the bed. Then run around until Laughing Octopus screams "SNAAAAAKE!" The easiest way is to lie behind the machine with wires, unleash the Mk. II. Laughing Octopus has four different attacks. 1. Her P90. She'll shoot at you if you let her. Blast away at her with the M4 to knock her down, then keep on firing. 2. Ink Cloud. She'll curl into a ball and disappear. She also leaves behind homing bombs. Take them out with any automatic assault rifle. They could blow up in your face from a shot and it wont hurt you, unless the shot isn't what blew it up. 3. The Tentacles. Pow. Wham. She hits you with them. Also, she may deflect your bullets. When she rears back to strike, shooting her seems to achieve nothing; best to dodge away, preferably backwards out of range.Also when she hits you with the tentacles you will be electrified, stunned and land on the ground. 4. Rolling. It looks like she'll use her ink, but she rolls towards you and deals a terrifying amount of damage. Get on top of anything to avoid it. She's also a master at camouflage. She can mimic everything in the lab including, but not limited to, a FROG body in armor, the anatomical dummy, a HUGE Mk. II, the paintings—even Naomi. When you deplete her health or stamina, she transforms into Laughing Beauty. If you depleted Octopus's stamina, you can find the Octopus doll on the bed in the NW room during the Beauty Phase fight. Laughing Beauty has no real attacks unless you get close to her, but she can dodge your bullets. Just keep firing. You can defeat her non-lethally using stun grenades or the Solar Gun, among other things. If she falls, ready your stun knife and stun her just before she can dodge; this takes away a huge chunk of health. After the battle, if you achieved a stun-defeat, you receive the Laughing Beauty facecamo, as well as generic facecamo to compliment the octocamo, which will become your best friend later on. Mountain Trail You need to find Naomi now. Raiden will call and tell you to "Pay attention to the environment. Listen for unusual bird calls. Look for broken branches and trampled grass that the target may have caused." Yeah, Raiden telling Snake what to do? Kids these days, got no respect... Use the Solid Eye's Night Vision to easily track Naomi's footprints. While using the Solid Eye helps, the FROGs on this level can hear it, which gives away your position. Keep that in mind. By crawling with FaceCamo equipped, you can easily (if slowly) slip by the sentries left to delay/ambush you. When you reach the river, wade in and head left; you'll find a small crop-circle. Step into it and you'll hear the Colonel AI's speech about his alien abduction in SoL. Listen to it to its conclusion (don't leave the crop circle until it's over) and you will receive 1000 Drebin Points. Eventually, you'll see a PMC setting up a Claymore. Neutralize him and look at the footprints; you should be able to see some handprints. Follow them to find a ration, some noodles, and an easter egg that consists of a weird metal plate with the developer's hand prints and signatures. When you go into the following dark alley, use the MK.II to knock the two FROGs out (one of them is in the left area while the other one is in the same area but it is hiding behind a tree). You'll eventually hear a helicopter. That means you're close. Enter the tunnel to finish the area. Just one tip: Switch off the Solid Eye if you plan on holding-up some of the bad guys here, otherwise prepare for an Alert and a rowdy party of killing. Stryker Escape Now you'll be on Drebin's Stryker. If you do not want any kills, you don't have to worry about killing the Gekko as killing Gekko do not count as kills, but do offer extra Drebin Points. However, the power suit guys do count, so be careful. All you really need to do for no kills is use V-Ring shots, or wait for Drebin to move. Watch out for the "zombie" soldiers, they sometimes crawl up right in your line of fire. Just knock 'em off the Stryker if they attack you, either with CQC or V-Ring shotgun blasts (for the not-killers) or with the turret gun for those immune to the pangs of guilt. I know from experience that it's confusing when you keep getting 4 kills and you don't know from where: it's the power-suit people. So now you know. For a No-Kill walkthrough, I personally recommend you avoid using the turret for the first part of the fight because it only takes one stray shot to ruin your No-Kill attempt. Use it only when here's nothing but Gekko around. When an MGS appears, shoot its turret to disable it. And about the gate: my personal choice would be to blast the hell out of it with Javelin missiles and hope no one gets caught in the blast. But for No-Kill playthroughs, just blast it with the Turret. Just be extremely careful about stray shots if you do. The second phase of the fight is rather fun, as there's nothing but Gekko and an MGS to worry about. Just keep blasting away with the Turret. When Drebin says, "Don't fall off!", then you're through. Marketplace There will be Gekko all over the place looking for you, so make sure you stay out of their way and avoid their kicks, which can take out ¾ of your health. You need to run to Otacon's helicopter, so make sure you look at your radar to see where you have to go. All you have to do is just run and maybe pick up some of the items lying on the ground from the markets that the Gekko knock over. Staying on the left-hand side of the area is more prudent than taking the alleys directly ahead of the entry point. Also, beware of the Gekko that lands a few seconds into the act; if you have rushed blindly into the plaza, it can crush Snake and cause an outright kill as it lands. Chaff grenades (if you found any) work wonders here. They will scramble the Gekko's sensors for a short while, crippling their machine guns. Keep in mind that they can still kick, so keep a respectful distance from them. When approaching the barricades at the end of the area, two more chaff grenades can be found in the stall to the left: these can be hard to see unless the Solid Eye is equipped (and in this area, rations make a far more sensible choice of item). After picking them up, dive through the fence past the final Gekko to freedom. Category:Metal Gear Solid 4 Walkthrough